Spartan Elites
by RedOgre97
Summary: A story I wrote when I was younger and really bored. I'm still not sure if I want to continue but feed back is always welcome. sorry it sucks


SPARTANS ELITES by RedOgre97

(authors note: I do not own Halo nor the characters. I don't know if I want to continue or not but feed back is always welcome. ENJOY!)

Before she walked out of the shield she looked back and said "goodbye brother, thank you for watching over me"I managed a weak smile and said "any...time". She ducked out of the shield and started running for cover. The bubble shield deactivated and the elites started to close in on me. I raised the pistol and fired. The first Elite flew back from a shot between the eyes. The second fell to three shots to the chest and four more fell before I ran out of ammo. One of the leaders laughed they began to step forward. I grabbed the handle of my axe and they stepped back. I started feeling the effects of blood loss. The Elites sensed this and closed in. I raised my axe and swung it and clipped the knee cap of one of the closest ones. He fell to one knee and looked back up and was met with my axe blade. he slumped back and I pulled my axe back. I raised it again only to have it hit out of my hand by an energy sword. I looked up to see a wall of Elites standing around me, all had energy swords. I closed my eyes and waited for the first cut to come. but it didn't come at all. I opened my eyes and saw all the Elites staring up into the darkened sky. A bright light enveloped them all and they started roaring. "Fire all weapons and watch out for the Spartan" Soon I heard torrents firing and the Elites were soon all dead. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was a group of figures standing over me.

I awoke three hours later in a UNSC hospital room with scientists fitting a robotic leg on me. "Where am I?" I asked. an older woman of about fifty walked in the room and replied " You are In the UNSC special care ward and I am Doctor Halsey, the creator of the Spartan program, we are in charge of selecting Spartans who have shown extreme talent in the Spartan program and taking them in when they "die" and change them into the best warriors the world or even the universe has ever seen. I suddenly remembered what happened and quickly asked " what happened to my team?" She gave me a distant look and replied "they are all safe inside this base" I sighed with relief" but you can never see them again" My eyes snapped open and I tried to get up but was stopped by the restraints. "WHY CAN'T I SEE THEM AGAIN!" She remained with an emotionless look on her face and replied " we are top secret and only the founders and top scientists know about it and that's the way it will stay, you tell your team and you, them and your father will all be locked up in maximum security prison for the rest of your lives" I growled at her and laid back on the table. She walked closer and said " Tomorrow is your funeral, if you would like to see your team one more time, you can but you can't communicate with them" I glared at her and nodded. "good, now you rest up for tomorrow cause after your funeral you meet your new team." I glared at her again and said " I don't want a new team" she merely shrugged and walked out of the room. I laid my head back on the soft pillow and slept a sleepless night.

I woke the next day in a full room. I got up and stumbled slightly since my new leg still needed some getting use too. I got up and tried to open the door but it was locked and when i tried to force it, the handle shocked me. I slammed my hand into the door and went over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look much different just pale and scruffy looking. I suddenly realized how hungry I was and went back to the door and yelled through the intercom "Hey I'm starving in here!". A few moments later a small window opened and a tray with eggs, bacon, sausage and coffee slid through. I yelled back through "Thanks, send that Halsey lady in here" After I finished eating and put my tray back by the window, Halsey came in. "you wanted to see me?". I looked up and replied "Yeah, I want you to explain again what exactly this program is again". She nodded and began "we take Spartans that have surpassed normal skills and take them in when they are very close to death, if we can reach them that is. And we heal them and put them in the program. This program, the Spartan Elites are sent on top secret missions to aid the war. You will be sent on assassination missions, information retrieval and even spy missions." I nodded and asked " What's going to happen to my team?, will they be safe or will you dispose of them?" "They will be safe as long as you don't have any contact with them, and your new team is much better than your last" I jumped up and backed her against the wall and slammed my fists on each side of her head, denting the metal. "Take that back..." She looked into my rage filled eye "why should I? You could have taken out the profit by yourself. that's what the members of your new team did and all of you together will be nearly unstoppable, besides your old team are going to be retired and safe on earth and they will be under constant surveillance and protection" I felt some anger leave my body but most stayed. "When is my funeral and how will they know if I'm dead if there's no body?" " oh we took care of that, we cloned you perfectly and used your old armor to fool them more and your funeral starts in half hour" I felt a chill run up my spine as the thought of a clone freaked me out. I stepped back from her and sat on my bed and sighed "you promise me they will be safe and nothing will happen to them?" she nodded. I thought for a moment "when do I get to meet my new team?" " two hours" I nodded again. "Take me to my funeral". She nodded and walked out the door and I followed

In a overlook in the bay I watched as Ben, Dominic, Rogen and my Dad carried my coffin to the alter. All sat down and it started with Keyes who looked like he got the shit beaten out of him started like this. "Today we have gathered to say good bye to a true Spartan, Sky Howard. He died in order to save his team. He was a strong warrior and a great man, he will be missed. Now a few people wish to say goodbye". He turned to my dad and nodded. Dad walked up to the stand and started "what is there to say. He was a man with a dream, the dream to become the best Spartan in the UNSC and that dream came true. He only became master chief two days ago but he did a task that took me three years to do, he turned the tide of the war. He fought to the last breath and saved his sister and his team. you've made me proud to call you my son, I wish you were here today so I could tell you this son, I love you boy and I will see you when it's my time." he nodded to Ben who walked up to the stand, he began with " this man who died today , he was there every time any of us needed him, after all the times he saved my life and many others I wish I could have repaid him for all the I should have died but didn't because he was there and I thank him for that." with that he left the podium. Kayla walked up to the stand and rested her hand on the coffin and spoke " he was my brother, he always watched my back and made sure I was safe, even after death I can feel him watching over me. he was the best Spartan I ever knew. Back in high school he would stop other people from ganging up on me and I would help him control his anger. After our mother died he took me in and took care of me and when we started the Spartan training he would always give me the extra push to succeed, he taught me how to handle a gun and even taught me how to drive. He gave his life for mine and I told him that I would lead this team as he did. We may have fought once in a while but he would always make me smile, hes not going to be remembered by me for being a great Spartan he's going to be remembered by being an good brother and friend." I whispered back as she sat down "you know I will always protect you little sister"

the funeral ended and I remained in the overlook watching as my team all stood around my coffin and rested their hands on it and I fought back the urge to break out the windows and yell to them. finally they carried my coffin to the oven and cremated me. I watched as they all left except for Kayla who remained behind and stood watching the flames, after a moment she reached into her pocket and took out a necklace that I gave her on her 16 birthday. She held it close and walked out. I smiled and wiped my eyes. "she'll be safe, don't worry", I turned to see Dr. Halsey standing by the door with a small smile on her face. I turned away from her and asked "you better be right and what's with the smile?" " your new teams here, and their ready to meet you" I cracked my neck and got up and said " bring them In" she walked out into the hall and came back in with two other Spartans about my age and slightly shorter, both had brown hair and scars along their faces and arms, not as many as me but plenty. I walked up to them and inspected the first one. He had short buzzed hair and brown eyes. "what's your name Soldier?" He replied "Conrad Lewis , code name havoc, active for six years" I nodded and asked "have you ever killed a covenant with your bare hands?" He nodded "good" I said "you will be a good team mate" he nodded again and I walked to the next one. He had medium hair and blue eyes with a scar running along his temple. "What's your name soldier?" "justin vuse code name Rin, five years active combat" I nodded and asked "Have you looked in the face of death more than once and laughed?" he nodded. I raised my hands and patted both of their shoulders. " welcome to my team. They both smiled and relaxed. "now " Dr. Halsey started " shall we go to the armory and get your new armor?" I nodded and followed.

We walked into the armory and I saw my new armor, it was black with sliver trim and had a combat knife along my left shoulder and right boot, the visor was solar and had lights on the sides and a bandoleer of grenades around its waist, the gloves where Kevlar with my right hands pointer and middle finger left bare, the shoulder pads were wide and heavy like my old armor and my shield core was located inside the pads with no exposed wires. I put it on and felt the weight of it, it was lighter than my old armor and stronger, the joints moved freely and It had artificial muscles like my last suit. I had weapon holsters for my new axes along my back with two for my SMGs on my thighs and more for my DMR along the small of my back. I also had a jet pack attachment. I turned and saw Conrad and Justin in their armor. justin's armor was black with copper trim and had a bandoleer of shot gun slugs around his waist with combat knives on each shoulder and a sniper rifle barrel and shotgun stock jutted out from holders on his back. His visor was bright green and his attachment was a shield lock. Conrad's armor was white with red trim and two bandoliers running around his shoulders, they held grenades. He had a shotgun and a SMG on his back with two pistols clipped to his side, he had a bowie knife clipped to the other side. His attachment was an active cameo. I walked into the armory and started grabbing my weapons. I got a new pair of axes that Halsey had made for me, both same size and slightly stronger. I also grabbed a DMR with two extra clips and a 45 pistol with four extra clips. I grabbed spike grenades, plasma grenades, bubble shields and a flare gun.

After we got suited up we went to the command center to see what our next mission was. when we opened the door I was met with a surprise, my Dad and Kayla were in their talking to Halsey. I went ridged as they all turned and saw me. They watched for a moment before turning back to her. I waited while they talked and soon they left. Kayla walked by me and I quickly said "your brother was a good man" her eyes snapped to me and Halsey stared at me. "How did you know him?" Kayla asked. "We trained together, he was a good man and it's a shame he died" She swung her fist at me but I caught it and said "what did I say?" She looked at me with both shock and anger "I knew he was a good man and I don't need you to tell me so" she pulled away and walked out and looked back with wonder in her eyes. Dad walked up to me and said "sorry, she's still dealing with the lost" I replied " I'm sure she is but in a way, true Spartans never die". Dad looked at me confused and smiled a bit "I guess your right soldier" he patted my shoulder and left. I walked up to Halsey and said " nothing's going to happen to them right" she sighed and said " you're lucky you had your helmet on and used the voice changer and yes they will be safe" " good, now what's our mission?" she turned and brought up a holo screen and showed us a tropical planet. "This is Mesa 718; it's a tropical planet with oxygen and fresh water and also a covenant base with forerunner items and weapons. We need your team to infiltrate and bring them back." Austin walked up and asked "what are the risks?" she brought up another holo screen that showed a large feline animal with large front teeth and two large hooking claws on its front paws, it was grayish black in color and had large feather like scales on its sides. "This " Halsey started " Is a Gecko cat, it is six feet long and four feet tall. Deadly claws and teeth that can puncture Kevlar and a bite force enough to crush steel. The reason it got its name is because it can blend in with its surroundings in order to kill prey, they are the most dangerous predator on the planet and then there is this" She pulled up a screen of a large creature that had shaggy red fur and long claws on its front arms. "This is a giant sloth it is twenty feet high and 10 feet wide, while no longer on earth, they thrive here. They shouldn't bother you unless you attack them or they have young nearby. those claws are used to break branches and ward of predators, there are pygmy sloths that only get 3 feet tall and are very intelligent and friendly" we all nodded and I asked " anything else we should know?" she shook her head and said " you will be there in a few hours, we will drop you fifty miles from the base so we don't get picked up on radar. You will go on foot from there and sneak into the base, get the items and get out, we will be able to drop as many supplies as possible but we can't drop vehicles. We all nodded. "Now all of you go get ready to go, you lift off in twenty" we nodded and went to the bay.

the pelican dropped us off in a small clearing fifty miles west from the covenant base. we checked our equipment and weapons. We only had two hours of day light left so we decided to set up camp. Conrad set up tents while Justin used the portable radio to report in. I left to a nearby stream to get water and wash up. I stripped down to my boxers and stepped into a shallow pool and laid back. I let the cool waters wash over me and began to examine my new leg. it was dark black with hydraulics for powerful kicks and had small spikes on the bottom for rough ground. I heard a twig snap in front of me in tall grass. I slowly grabbed one of My SMGs and raised it, ready for an attack. The sounds of breaking branches drew closer and I rested my finger in the trigger. I saw a shape on the other side of some reeds and kept my sights on it. a little figure stumbled out and landed in the water, it was about half a foot tall. It made a sound similar to baby deer, kind off a squeaking sound. It looked up at me chattered. I saw it was a small and monkey lowered my SMG. I looked at it with interest and whistled a little, it squeaked again and walked over to me and sniffed my hand then started to nudge it. I smiled and started scratching him. he leaned into my hand and chattered joyfully. I heard a branch snap and the monkey screamed and jumped away. I turned and saw a shape disappear into the jungle. I got out, dried off and began to walk back to the camp. I had my hand on my SMG, just in case.

when I got back to camp I sat down by the fire and watched the flames dance. soon I began to hear my stomach growl. I got up and grabbed some MREs and passed them out and sat down and with mine. after eating our fill I went over to my pack and grabbed a bottle of Vodka that I snuck along and took a healthy swig. I sat down next to Conrad who was starting to nod off and Justin was across from me staring into the flames, his eyes were half lidded. I took another swig and smiled to myself. I took a large mouth-full of vodka and spit it into the fire and watched as the flames shot up high and roared. Conrad fell back and shouted "GODDAMN!" and as Justin jumped up and quickly fired a round into the fire pit. I laughed loudly and said "Gotta keep on edge guys, never know when an attack will come". Justin shouted with a huge grin " you bubbly motherfucker!" and Conrad laughed loudly. I offered the vodka to Justin but he reached into his pack and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's, and Conrad had moonshine. I smiled at them and drank. Conrad started poking the fire with a stick and played with the ember on the end and Justin was sketching in a note book. I laid back and watched the sky and my mind began to wonder about my old team again. I wonder how they are and what they are doing. I was pulled from my thought when the area alarm activated.

I jumped up, put on my helmet and grabbed my SMGs while Conrad readied his shotgun and Justin trained his rifleon the edge of the jungle. I whispered over the intercom "Activate thermal and search for a source". Justin scanned the area and said " I don't see anything, just a few monkeys " I nodded and lowered my gun and turned to them " well I'm gonna hit the hay so if you guys wanna" I was cut short by a great weight slamming into my back and heavy pressure on my shoulder. I looked and saw a large feline head with two long saber teeth digging into my shoulder pad. I elbowed it in the stomach but it only bit down harder. Finally I unsheathed my Knife and attempted to stab it, but what happened next made my blood run cold. I slashed at its face but it quickly raised its paw and blocked my hand. I finally slammed my SMG stock into its stomach. It growled and jumped back. I turned and watched it began to blend into the grass. "stay on edge guys, it's one of those Gecko cats and thermal doesn't seem to work". I heard foot falls and quickly turned to my left and saw the cat jump up and I knew I couldn't raise my hand in time, but I didn't need too. Conrad ran up and rammed it in its side, which caused it to tumble a few feet. It got back up and blended again. "thanks man" I said and patted his shoulder. "Anytime". We stood back to back and watched for any indication of where it was. I looked over to Justin and saw grass blades shifting behind him, I thought nothing of it until I remembered that there was no wind. "Justin watch out behind you!". He turned and the cat pounced, but he ducked under it and kicked it hard in the ribs. The cat growled with fury as we stood around it in a circle. It pounced at Konnor but was disarmed by a swift kick to the side of its head. It tried to blend again but I quickly took out my flare gun and shot it in the side. It roared in pain and lunged at me. I raised my knife and slashed a long cut along its face. It howled and ran off into the jungle. I watched the light of the flare as long as I could before it blinked from sight. I turned back to my team and said "well that's one hell of a welcome party".


End file.
